ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Andi Lynx
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Winter Haven, Florida | family = Jeremy Everett Susanna Everett Catherine Everett | website = Andi on Twitter | billed = Brooklyn, New York | trainer = Invicta Wrestling Academy Analicia Morales Clara Winters Colby Jadin Jacob Ashby | debut = October 13th, 2018 }} Brittany Andrea Everett (born March 18, 1999), is an American female wrestler who is currently signed with Coastal Wrestling Federation, Chasing Glory Wrestling, and Invicta Wrestling Alliance. Everett performs under the name Andi Lynx for all three companies, and is a former two time Women's Champion of the Coastal Wrestling Federation. Wrestling Career Early Career Brittany Everett began training at the Invicta Wrestling Academy immediately following her graduation from high school in 2017. With the blessing of her parents, after promising to continue her formal education, Everett was a part of the first official training school for the blossoming academy, having graduated in October 2018. Coastal Wrestling Federation (2018-Present) Everett trained for a year before competing in her first independent match for Coastal Wrestling Federation in a winning effort against Lacey Simon. Brittany would go on to win the company's Women's Championship shortly after in November, holding the title for one month before losing it back to Terra Mason in their rematch. Everett would recapture the championship one year later in a no disqualification match against the champion at the time Kiara Chambers, at the company's Holiday Hi-Jinx event which took place on December 7th, 2019. Brittany then successfully retained the championship against Chambers at the special Toys for Tots event C.W.F. held on December 14th, 2019. Everett's reign would come to an end at the January 11th, 2020 Winter Wonderslam event where she lost the championship to fellow Invicta Academy graduate Carina Jimenez. Invicta Wrestling Alliance (2019-Present) Everett was announced as one of several Invicta Wrestling Academy graduates who would be joining the school's official launch as a company Invicta Wrestling Alliance. This news broke in the fall of 2019 and Brittany confirmed it on social media. Her debut date and opponent have yet to be announced. Brittany has appeared for several I.W.A. promotional events, and has been confirmed for the premiere show scheduled for January 27th, 2020. She will be wrestling Drake Connors at the event. Chasing Glory Wrestling (2019-Present) Shortly after announcing her signing with Invicta Wrestling Alliance, it was also confirmed by Everett that she would be joining Canadian wrestling company Chasing Glory Wrestling. With her officially joining the company shortly before the holidays, Brittany had her first match with them on January 16th, 2020 in a valiant but losing effort against Doorstop, which was an opening round match in the Rising Title tournament. Her next match was set for the company's January 30th broadcast, which will see her face off against the debuting Angel Kash. Personal Life Brittany is the youngest of two daughters to Jeremy and Susanna Everett. Catherine, her older sister, is a former W.W.C.F. superstar who performed under the name Cathaline Everett, and was a two-time Women's Champion in the company. Everett is currently single, having spent most of her time focusing on school, which led to her getting her associate's degree in accounting technology at Polk State College, and also training to become a pro-wrestler. Brittany has stated in the past that she's been a lifelong fan of pro-wrestling but never actually saw herself being able to do it until her sister began training in 2007. Everett cites her older sister as a constant inspiration despite Brittany being a self-professed brat to her. Everett's hobbies outside of wrestling include video games, anime, eating sweets, and figure skating, though with the skating she admits to not being very good at it. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Rolling or Jumping Cross Armbar **Jumping Headscissors into a Fujiwara Armbar *'Signature Moves' **Standing or Top Rope Tornado DDT **Front Roll or Top Rope Front Dropkick **Diving Double Foot Stomp **Top Rope or Jumping Hurricanrana **Side Head Kick **Jumping Spike Hurricanrana **Drop Down Fakeout Wave **Delayed Corner Basement Dropkick Championships and Accomplishments *'Coastal Wrestling Federation' **C.W.F. Women's Champion (2 Time) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:CWF Roster Category:IWA Roster Category:Invicta Wrestling Academy Graduate Category:CGW Roster